


Una misteriosa lettera su carta rosa

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 11. Carta</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009svalentine.html">St. Valentine's Meme 2009, (Chu) 14. Lettera d'amore</a></p><p>Quando il postino passò a consegnare la posta al quartier generale della Shinsengumi, quel giorno, nessuno fece caso a nulla, almeno finché Yamazaki, smistando le varie missive, non si ritrovò, tra le mani, una busta rosa.<br/>– Per chi è, Yamazaki? – chiesero alcuni, incuriositi e pronti al nuovo pettegolezzo; una carta da lettere di quel colore proveniva di sicuro da una donna.<br/>– Sarà una lettera d’amore di San Valentino – disse un altro – Scommetto che è per il Vice-comandante!<br/>– Hijikata-san è terribile – rincarò un altro – Ha un successo pazzesco con le donne, eppure le tratta malissimo!<br/>– No, non è per Hijikata-san – balbettò Yamazaki, incredulo – È per il Comandante!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una misteriosa lettera su carta rosa

Quando il postino passò a consegnare la posta al quartier generale della Shinsengumi, quel giorno, nessuno fece caso a nulla, almeno finché Yamazaki, smistando le varie missive, non si ritrovò, tra le mani, una busta rosa.  
– Per chi è, Yamazaki? – chiesero alcuni, incuriositi e pronti al nuovo pettegolezzo; una carta da lettere di quel colore proveniva di sicuro da una donna.  
– Sarà una lettera d’amore di San Valentino – disse un altro – Scommetto che è per il Vice-comandante!  
– Hijikata-san è terribile – rincarò un altro – Ha un successo pazzesco con le donne, eppure le tratta malissimo!  
– No, non è per Hijikata-san – balbettò Yamazaki, incredulo – È per il Comandante!  
In molti esultarono, contenti – Di sicuro è di Otae-neesan!  
– Vuol dire che finalmente ha accettato la corte del Comandante!  
Era incredibile come quel branco di avanzi di galera fosse felice all’idea delle nozze di Kondo-san con quella pazza scatenata di Tae Shimura (probabilmente non si rendevano conto di cosa avrebbe significato avere in casa una così, come se non ci fosse già Hijikata a fare il despota isterico!); Yamazaki impiegò un pezzo a riuscire a portare la lettera a Kondo, e tutti si piazzarono dietro gli shoji del suo ufficio nel tentativo di captare qualche notizia.  
Purtroppo per loro non ci fu alcuna reazione degna di nota, perciò tutti se ne tornarono alle loro faccende quasi subito; sarebbe andato tutto bene se Yamazaki non si fosse lasciato trascinare dalla curiosità e non avesse gettato un’occhiata alla fantomatica lettera…

Il mattino del 14 febbraio, Isao Kondo uscì dal quartier generale della Shinsengumi in tenuta da civile e con un mazzo di fiori comprato per l’occasione; tutti si auguravano che il suo appuntamento con Otae-san andasse bene… finché Yamazaki non diede la ferale notizia.  
– La lettera  _non_  veniva da Otae-san! Ho visto la grafia della lettera e non era la sua!  
Nel giro di un secondo, l’agitazione si impadronì della sala comune della Shinsengumi: gli uomini fecero talmente tanto baccano, che persino Sougo, che fino a quel momento aveva ronfato serafico in un angolo, si svegliò, piuttosto scocciato.  
– Che diamine succede? – brontolò, togliendosi la mascherina – Possibile che manchi quella suocera di Hijikata-san e fate tutto questo casino?  
– Capitano Okita, è terribile! – gemette Yamazaki – Il Comandante è andato all’appuntamento con una donna che non è Otae-san!  
Sougo lo guardò con gli occhi ancora assonnati – Che stai blaterando?  
– Ma non capisci? – gemette – Se una donna come Otae-san scopre che il Comandante la tradisce, farà una strage!  
Di colpo, l’idea si concretizzò nella mente di Okita, che si svegliò di colpo – Uomini, alle armi! Dobbiamo fermare Kondo-san!

Quando la Shinsengumi, in pieno assetto da battaglia, fu pronta per l’assalto alla sconosciuta che osava attentare al futuro matrimoniale del Comandante (ed alla sua vita), Kondo era già sparito da un pezzo dalla circolazione; vigili e rigorosi come sempre, i vari squadroni assaltarono tutte le coppiette che incontravano nel tentativo di stanare l’ignota maliarda, ma senza successo: i due fedifraghi sembravano essersi dissolti nel nulla.  
Sougo, tanto per tenere occupate le mani, fece saltare in aria un paio di locali, disturbato dal groviglio di festoni, putti e cuori rossi che infestavano ogni angolo; tanto potevano sempre dare la colpa al gruppo di Katsura, no? Quella era una festa amanto, del resto, poteva trattarsi della loro ennesima protesta…  
Yamazaki, tutt’altro che convinto da questo piano, tentò di farlo desistere da ulteriori tentativi distruttivi ai danni dei civili, e finì che tutta la Shinsengumi trascorse il giorno degli innamorati a far guerra a tutta Edo.

In un angolo appartato del cimitero, tra le lapidi bianche, fitte come canne in riva ad un lago, si notava solo il kimono blu del Vice-comandante Hijikata.  
Con un lieve rumore di ghiaia, Kondo arrivò alle sue spalle e depose i fiori ai piedi del semplice monumento funebre di Mitsuba Okita, battendo le mani e giungendole per qualche istante sotto lo sguardo assorto dell’altro uomo.  
– Perché oggi, Toshi? Il compleanno di Mitsuba-san è domani.  
Hijikata si strinse nelle spalle – Domani devo lavorare… e, se Sougo mi vede qui, è capace di bombardare il cimitero, lo sai.  
Rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, ognuno a rincorrere chissà quale ricordo di quella ragazza sfortunata, mentre il vento fresco di febbraio tormentava i petali dei loro mazzi di fiori; accesero dell’incenso, pregarono un istante ancora, e poi si mossero verso l’uscita, senza parlare.  
Fu solo dopo aver varcato i cancelli che Kondo chiese – Toshi, perché diamine hai usato della carta da lettera rosa?  
Il suo vice si mise una mano sul viso, ringhiando scocciato – Tutta colpa di quel demente di Yamazaki! L’ultima volta che gli ho chiesto di comprarmi della carta da lettera ha avuto la geniale idea di comprarne un pacco di quella bicolore: avevo finito quella bianca e mi è toccato usare quella rosa per scriverti quel promemoria!  
Il Comandante rise – Beh, tutto risolto, allora.  
_Risolto_ … Insomma: la Shinsengumi continuò a dare la caccia all’ignota maliarda ancora per settimane, del tutto ignari della verità.


End file.
